Not again!
by rainydaysaremyheaven
Summary: Edward leaves again, this time for another of his kind. Bella hates him, but she's pregnant with his child. He doesn't know. Will he realize what a mistake he made when he sees Bella years later! Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

_Edward leaves again, this time for another of his kind. Bella hates him, but she's pregnant with his child. He doesn't know. Will he realize what a mistake he made when he sees Bella years later?!_

_**Hey guys I'm ilovejakethemost but I guess you already figured that out anywhoo this is my first fanfic so please please review and please tell me how to improve the story along the way! Thanks for reading!! BTW Edward is sorta the bad guy in this story if you know what I mean - He leaves Bella - Anywhoo the pack is involved a lot especially Jake... Just to let ya no!! Love ya guys!!**_

_**ilovejakethemost**_

Ch 1 How could he?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just the plot of this story and some of the characters. . . Haha cliffy right you guys will get it later on in the story.

I couldn't believe it NO this was not happening. He wouldn't do this to me I know he wouldn't or at least I think he wouldn't. I was starting to hyperventilate AGAIN that would be the 3rd time today. Oh no going too far no with the hyperventilating _"Calm Bella calm down"_ I kept chanting to myself. We were engaged of course he wouldn't do this to you he was the one who wanted to get married or at least he did. I don't believe this. I woke up this morning from the best night of my life Edward had finally given me what I wanted but his cold hard arms were not wrapped around me like usual. This was a bad sign a very bad sign I knew something was wrong. The first thing I taught was _"Oh God what did you do this time Bella" I thought vigorously at myself._ I rolled over to see his face but it wasn't there I fumbled around and after a few seconds found a letter on my pillow addressed to me it said:

_**Bella,**_

_**I am so sorry I had to leave you this way but I thought it would be for the best. A clean break. I love you in a way and I always will but I found out last night that you can't satisfy me enough. A couple of months ago on a hunting trip I met one of our kind her name is Jamie. She is from Ireland, Europe I'm marring her the day our wedding was supposed to be. I have moved on after all you are just a human. My family are coming with us they are behind me all the way. Sorry.**_

_**Edward.**_

This wasn't happening this couldn't have been happening it was 2 weeks until the wedding. _It's just a joke, it's just a joke _I kept telling myself but there was a voice in my head screaming at me saying _It's true you idiot why would he ever have liked you anyway you're just plain old Bella he could have someone of his kind who is much more interesting. And guess what? He has it's true he left you! _All of a sudden I started crying when I realised the voice was right, I cried for 4 days straight - I didn't sleep - I didn't eat - I didn't get up, I just lay in bed I couldn't believe he did this to me after everything we had been through together, after all the _I love you's_ and all the _Forever's _I just couldn't get my head around it. Worst of all Alice **my supposed to be best friend and soon-to-be sister in-law knew about **_**Edwards **_**little affair and she didn't tell me **she didn't even say goodbye or leave a note. Nothing.

_**Did you like? Yes! No! tell me review now I'll try update again soon but my exams are starting so I have to study!**_

_**Ilovejakethemost**_

_**xOoX**_


	2. Yeah right! Thats impossible!

**Hey everyone I know I know I haven't updated since I put up the story…. Sorry but I do have good reasons - you see I had to **_**study **_**for my exams then actually do the frickin' things for the past week - then I went on a school trip to England to a fun park (OMG it was brill) - and now Ireland (yes I live in Ireland I never mentioned it before) the wettest place on earth {even wetter than Forks} is actually getting some sun it's lovely-- So I'll try update soon **_**maybe **_**someday during the week.**

**P.S. I know on the prologue I said that Edward was going to be the bad guy….. Well I changed the plot line because my friends think it would be better as a E/B story so that's what it is. I will eventually post the original one as well.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. (She's so lucky!!)**_

_Chapter 2_

_B pov_

I have been lying in bed crying for the last 5 days . When I'm not crying I'm getting sick and when I'm not getting sick I'm eating. Angela heard the news about Edward leaving again and has phoned me everyday begging me to let her come over she hasn't phoned today….yet…. Just then the phone rang _Thought to soon _I thought to myself as I went downstairs to answer it Charlie got their before me so I went back upstairs he didn't call me so it must just be someone from work. About 20 minutes later a car pulled into the yard someone got out slammed the door then there was 3 loud knocks on the door downstairs

"Come on in" my dad shouted from the living room where he was probably watching a game or something to do with fishing. Someone walked in "She's in her room go straight in" he said. Shit he was talking about me. What am I going to do I don't want to talk to anyone?!

"Okay thanks chief Swan" I knew that voice anywhere

"You're welcome and Angela call me Charlie!"

"Okay" then she ran upstairs knocked loudly on my door once then came in. She walked over to where I was sitting on the middle of my bed and said

"I wasn't taking no for an answer today"

"Thanks for coming Ange" I lay there crying on her knee there was a comfortable silence in the air Ange was mumbling stuff to me like _it'll all work out _and _you'll be fine _Then she spoke

"I have to tell you som-" before she could finish I felt my stomach knot so I put my finger up to silence her I knew where this was going I jumped up and ran for the bathroom just in time to be violently sick.

"BELLS I'm leaving for work" Dad shouted up the stairs

"Okay" I shouted back down "love you"

"You too"

Angela had followed me into the bathroom and was holding a glass of water for me- she was a really good friend… no Angela was my best friend.

"Thanks Ange but you didn't have to see that"

"that's okay but bells what is wrong with you are you sick or what?" she had a concerned look on her face so I decided to tell her the truth.

"I don't know I keep getting sick even though I haven't ate anything in like 3 day, I'm always crying, I'm sleeping too much 1 night and too little the next, I guess I just can't believe he did this to me."

"Bells did you and _him _ever… you know….do.. It?" she asked in a worried tone I blushed and looked down. I managed to nod as I couldn't trust my voice "Bella I think you're pregnant" she screeched

"What no Ange me and _him _did it the night before he left my body wouldn't even have registered the fact yet!"

She jumped up and said "I'll be back in a few don't move" she then ran out of the house.

I got up and went back into my room I wasn't pregnant Angela was over-reacting. No way I couldn't be the only person I had ever done it with was a vampire. Just then Angela arrived back she didn't bother to knock this time she bolted through the door, up the stairs and into my room she pulled me up and said in a hushed voice

"my mom thought she was pregnant she bought like 20 of these she won't miss 2" in her hand she had 2 different pregnancy tests and a plastic cup

"go pee in the cup" she ordered I didn't object but in my head I said _anything to help you sleep at night Ange. _I went to the bathroom and when I was ready I told her to come in. we had to wait for 5 minutes till' the tests were ready. Angela broke the tense silence in the room by saying

"Bells its time!"

**Hehe cliffy right?…….. Hit that little green button and leave me a comment please, please, pretty please with whipped cream on top????**

**Ilovejakethemost**

**xOoX **


	3. Result!

_**Hey everyone!! I'm back here's chapter 3 enjoy!! Love you all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I own the plot and some characters….**_

_Chapter 3: The result._

I couldn't look at them I was frozen in place I couldn't move. Angela looked happy after she looked at the tests so I questioned her

"Good or Bad?"

She ran over to me and said "What do you mean Bells do you want a baby or not?"

I didn't know the answer to that particular question so I tried again

"Positive or negative?" I asked.

She answered me with a smile playing on her lips.

"Positive on both!"

I dropped to the floor I was lying there crying, mumbling "No no why me what did I do?" Angela was comforting me when I realised this baby was not going to be normal, it would be half human- half vampire. All I was thinking was _What will I do? I can't no I won't kill it. I don't have enough money to bring it up!! No, no why me?? _I jumped up and stopped crying and spoke to Angela in a low whisper even though Charlie was at work.

"Ange I have to get out of here now I have to run away somewhere anywhere. Charlie can't find out." I sobbed.

"I'm coming with you!" She replied.

Was this girl out of her mind. "Ange you can't give up your family and Ben for a friend."

"Bells I'm coming my parents are getting a divorce - they are fighting over who gets the kids at the moment I'm just in the way!"

"Ben?" I said. I knew this would make her see sense her and Ben had been dating since the first time I got with Edward.

All of a sudden she started crying oh no I don't believe this. Something bad happened. "Ben…broke…up…w-with…mee…3...days…ago!" She said between sobs.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"Because…our…colleges…aren't…near…each…other."

I couldn't say anything I comforted her for ages after about 1 hour of sitting on my floor with Angela in my arms crying she stopped. I said

"Come on lets go downstairs we'll go to the shop get chocolate, smarties and m&m's. Then we'll go and rent some movies drive to your place you can get your stuff then we can have a single-ladies night in."

She laughed "That sounds like fun Bells except have you seen the state of us."

We laughed together this time I looked in the mirror - My eyes were huge and red, my cheeks were blotchy and my lips were puffy. Angela was the same but she had mascara running down her cheeks.

"I don't care let people think what they want." I said.

She washed her mascara off then we went 1 hour later we were back. Angela has half a closet here now and I'm bringing half of mine to her house tomorrow so we can sleep in either place. We made our plan of how to get away.

_**Please review. **_

_**Ilovejakethemost**_

_**xOoX**_


	4. The Plane!

_Hey everyone! I know I'm the worst author ever I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry. I've been working on a new idea lately and I know its no excuse I should be updating my stories that I have already posted. Enjoy!_

Angela and I are now sitting on a plane, we are leaving forks for good. Our parents think we have been accepted to college in Europe but that's a lie. I hate lying to my family but I have to.

Angela knows everything about vampires now and she understands that this baby will not be normal. I told her that she didn't have to come that this is most likely a suicide attempt but she doesn't care.

FLASHBACK

"I'm still coming with you, you're my best friend and I'm not going to let you go by yourself."

"Angela, did you hear anything I just said, I said they are VAMPIRES."

"I know what you said and I don't care. Anyway you said they only drank animal blood."

"I know but I also said that not all of them do most vampires drink human blood!"

"I don't care I'm coming. End of."

"Fine but you do understand that this is a suicide mission!"

"For the last time I DO NOT CARE" she hissed at me through gritted teeth.

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked over at Angela and she was already asleep so I turned on my ipod. During Debussé's Clair de Lune I drifted off to sleep.

2 HOURS LATER

"Bells honey wake up! You need to have something to drink. You haven't had anything since yesterday."

I looked up there was an air hostess standing there holding one of those big heavy carts that have the drinks in them. The girl looked down at me and said

"Would'ya like anything honey?" she spoke with a thick southern accent.

"Errmm I'll have a milk coffee please?!"

"There ya go! Is that all y'all want?"

"Yes thank you!" Ange and I said at the same time.

Angela turned on her ipod so I took out my old copy of "Wuthering heights" and began to read it again. From the corner of my eye I seen Angela look over at me with a look of disbelief. She knows this is like the millionth time I read this book I looked over at her and smirked she just shook her head at me.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I was woken by the pilot coming on the speaker and saying

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts because we are know landing in ……….

_**Hehe cliffy!! I'm sorry but I'm really tired!! I will update after I get 8 reviews. Ask questions and please guess where they are going.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**LaUrA**_

_**xOoX**_


	5. Paulo!

_Hey everyone!! I'm back OMC I couldn't believe the response of reviews after my last chapter I got 14 instead of 8 and it made me sooo happy. I couldn't stop smiling!! _

_Thank you to:_

'.Lamb

Mommyof3boys

Stina58

Kolored

Wolfgirl404

WWJ

Reyrey95

DarkAngelz200

Twilight-jonas1

Bernadette3254

Worldsbiggesttwilightfan

Kimicullen1721

Miss Emmett Cullen96

Haley ()

_All my reviewers…. Also sooo many people put me on story alert/fav story it was unreal. I had like 28 of each. Anyway on with the chapter!_

_Chapter 5_

_Paulo_

B POV

_Previously on Not again…_

_I was awoken by the pilot coming on the speaker and saying_

"_Can everybody please put on your seatbelts as we are now preparing to land in……_

…… Italy" **( AN: I know some of you didn't want this but it was the way I imagined this story from the very beginning!! And yes, Edward and family will be coming back just give it a try!! Please!!)**

I looked over at Angela to see that she was still sleeping, I leaned over and shook her

"Ange, Ange, come on!! Wake up." I said

"Huh whats wrong?!" she asked groggily, sleep evident in her voice.

"Nothing, were landing hun that's all. you need to put on your belt." I said quietly

"Oh thanks Bella!" She said sitting up straight and clipping her belt in to place.

"That's okay!" I said.

We then landed with a thud I might add. As soon as the belt light was turned off Angela and I were out of our seats I grabbed my backpack and Angela's, as I handed it to her she said thanks. We walked down the set of steps and into the airport, the weather was nice here it was sunny and warm. We walked through the terminals to get to the baggage claim belt. when we got there it was already surrounded by people. I looked around there seemed to be no-one at one corner so I nudged Angela and pointed over. She nodded and we walked over there was loads of bags going around on it but I couldn't see ours. Angela's was a {insert description here} and mine was a {insert description here}.

After about 20 minutes I finally seen them coming down the belt to us Angela's was in front so she reached out and grabbed it. Mine came then and I reached over to grab it I caught it by the handles and pulled it as I put it on the ground beside me, I felt something move in my stomach. I looked down at my stomach and noticed that there was a bump forming already. Again there was that tiny movement in the side of my stomach **(AN: sorry don't know exactly where a baby kicks.) **I put my hand on the place and there was a little fluttering against my hand. OMG my baby was kicking. I looked at Angela and she was looking at me as if she was studying me.

"Ange, the baby just kicked!" I said with a huge smile. Her jaw dropped

"What?" I heard her exclaim. I grabbed her hand and put it on my stomach, the light fluttering started again. She looked up at me smiling widely

"I love it already!" She whispered, I knew Ange loved this baby already, from the day she thought I was pregnant, that day she checked the tests because I couldn't and when she seen they were all positive she was ecstatic.

"Me too, Ange!" I said as I rubbed the bump soothingly.

"Bells, we have to go its getting dark outside." Angela said, looking out the huge window behind me. I turned and looked out too the sun was starting to set.

"Okay, lets go." I said easily.

We walked to the huge glass revolving door and stepped in. When we got out the other side I looked around and spotted what I was looking for I saw that Ange was looking in the same direction. We started walking over to the line of cabs, dragging our cases behind us. When we were near the first cab an old-ish man probably in his late 60's hopped out and ran over to us

"Let me take those for you, they look heavy!" he said while taking our bags and putting them in the trunk of his cab. Then he added "Especially for you miss!" while looking at me.

"Excuse me!" I said

"Well it makes it quite obvious that your pregnant when you walk around with your hand on your baby bump." he exclaimed I looked down I hadn't taken my hand off the bump.

"Oh sorry, for being rude." I said ashamed at myself that I had talked to a man old enough to my dad rudely.

"That's okay it comes with the hormones, I should know my daughter is pregnant aswell." he laughed. "Where are you girls going?" he asked.

"Errm what's the name of it again bells?" Angela asked she could never remember the name because we always told our parents that we were going to Ireland, to study in Trinity College Dublin.

"The clock tower in the middle of Volterra!" I said easily,

"That's fine, it'll be €45 though for the two of you!" **(AN: I don't know how much that would actually be.!) **

"That's fine." I replied easily.

"Hop in then."

We learned alot about the taxi driver on they way, his name was Paulo, he had 3 daughthers - 1 was 24 another 18 and the last 15 the 18 yr old was pregnant just like me except she didnt have a half vampire baby. We were in the car about 30 minutes when i seenthe clock tower _Finally_ i thought. we got out of the car and went to the trunk Paulo handed us our bags and a card

"if you ever need a taxi ring this number and you'll get me." he said

"Thank you." i said "Here you go keep the change." i said while handing him a €50 note.

"Thanks" he said then he got in th car. Angela and i just watched the car fade into the darkness, then i turned to her and said

"You ready?"

"Yea are you?"

"Yea" i re plied theni turned to look at the alley where i had once found Edward.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review!! **


	6. Here We Go!

_**Hey everyone!! I'm back!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews for my last chapter… Now I want to dedicate this chapter to a very consistent reviewer and a great friend that I made on here… shes brill and last night she put up her 1**__**st**__** story…..**_

**Miss Emmett Cullen96 - I know you've been waiting sorry my laptop crashed last night I read your story *cries* im soo proud. Anywhoo this ones for you. I hope you like it. **

**Love always,**

**Laura**

**XOoX**

_Oh also I want to say congrats to one of my best friends she FINALLY put up her story, she has 3 chapters up but she's not getting much reviews and its really good so I want everyone to go check it out and please, please review for her the story is called _**Mixed Emotions **_and her penname is __give it a chance she's really cool and I know its going to be a great story._

_

* * *

  
_

**B POV**

**Previously on Not Again!**

"Yea" I replied then I turned to look at the alley where I had once found Edward.

**Chapter 6 : This is it.**

I dragged my suitcase and crossed the road with Angela behind me, we stood at the entrance looking in it was really dark inside and I was straining my eyes to see if I could see anyone. There was no-one that I could see but then I saw 2 familiar silhouettes gliding toward us. I froze up they were getting closer they were close enough now so I could see their outline. I recognised these 2 it was Demetri and Felix.

They stepped out of the shadows

"Bella?" they both said at the same time.

"Hey Felix, Hi Demetri!" I said back

"Hey Bella, What are you doing here?" Demetri said

"I have to see Aro immediately it's very important."

"Okay."

"Hey Bella, Who's this?" Felix said looking at Angela

"Ohh this is my best friend Angela, Angela this is Demetri and Felix!"

"Hi" she said nervously, Felix picked up on this and looked at me then back at her then back to me.

"Bella," he said carefully "Does she know?"

"Yes" I replied easily I nearly laughed at Demetri's face his jaw was nearly touching the ground.

"Oooh someone's gonna be in trouble!" Felix exclaimed in a baby voice. Demetri had recovered by now and had slapped Felix across the back of his head, then he turned to me

"Ignore him he's an idiot. But Bella, Why does she know?"

"That's actually what I need to talk to Aro about. But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough!"

"Oh okay, Aro will be delighted to see you he hasn't stopped talking about you since you left!"

"Is that good or bad?" I asked confused

"I'm actually not sure." Demitri chuckled out. Felix laughed while angela and I giggled.

"Do you know where the best hotel around here is, so we can leave our bags there?" I asked

"Don't be silly, Aro won't make you pay to stay in a hotel. You'll stay here. Felix bring their bags." Demetri said. Then Felix picked up our bags and disappeared.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yesss Bella. I'm positive. Aro would have my head if it was any other way!"

"Okay then." Just hen Felix arrived back.

"Stop fretting bella. I just talked to Aro well he read my thoughts but anyway he's ecstatic that you're here but a little curious as to why Angela knows." He said as he approached "Lets go!"

Demetri started down the alley so Angela and I followed about 2 steps down the alley we both stumbled, she grabbed my arm and I clung onto her jacket, we were still falling when two stone cold hands flew around my waist. I turned to see Demetri

smiling brightly.

Felix chuckled and said "You 2 were made to be best friends, you're both klutz's.

I turned around about to give out but stopped short when I seen Felix's hands around Angela's waist her head was facing him but her body was facing toward Demetri and I their eyes were locked and they were leaning toward each other a smirk spread across his face when Angela's breathing hitched this caused her to smile up at him. Just then Demetri cleared his throat Angela blushed and backed away. Felix gave him a dirty look then cleared his throat

"What?" Demetri and I said together

Then he looked at my waist. _Oh shit. He didn't notice did he. Oh no, he can't know I'm pregnant before Aro. _I was brought out of my thoughts when Demetri said "Sorry" and removed his hands. _Oh so that's what he was talking about. Thank God._

"S'okay" I said easily with a shrug.

"Lets go" Felix said and walked in front guiding Angela.

We walked through the alley and came to the all to familiar hole in the ground, Felix let go of Angela and slipped through gracefully then I said

"Ange, don't worry Felix will catch you!"

"You're coming right?"

"Of course I am." I replied. Then Demetri picked her up and slipped her through the hole. She yelped but then said thanks, so Felix must have caught her. Then Demetri turned to face me

"You ready?"

"Yupp"

He then slipped me through and I landed in Felix's arms. He put me down and then the light from the hole was gone Demetri must have come down and put the lid back on.

"Lets go" Demetri said as he stood beside me. We walked down the long dark sewer and finally reached the waiting area. I noticed Gianna was still here and she looked really happy about something. Felix picked up on this and said

"Whats got you so perky and happy?"

"Aro decided to keep me" she was literally bouncing up and down I giggled and said

"That's great Gianna!"

"Oh my god Bella How are you?" She asked

"I'm good"

"That's good, Aro is waiting for you's" She said nicely

We walked down the hall until we came to the 2 all-to-familiar Dark wooden doors. Demetri knocked and then entered the room with us following behind.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you." Aro's voice came from across the room then he was holding my hand.

"You too Aro." I said

"Still nothing my dear!" he said with a sigh as he let go of my hand. "And who is this?" he said gesturing to Angela.

"This is my best friend Angela, Angela this is Aro." Aro tried to take her hand but I stopped him.

"Aro I'd like to explain why we are here rather than have you here it in Angela's thoughts."

"Oh okay go ahead" he replied as he walked back to his thrown.

"Okay 1st things first Edward and I are no longer together" I said there was gasps and a few I told you so's but I continued. "Here goes…"

* * *

_**Sorry but I had to leave it there next chapter will be up in about 2 weeks!!!**_

_**Reviews = longer chapters!!!**_

_**Love you all!!!**_


	7. Very Important

Hello everyone,

Probably a bit strange to be hearing from me, haven't been on fanfiction in nearly 2 years. What is wrong with me? Anyway, I re-read all my stories and realised how childish they were, even my English was horrific. I was only 14 though so I suppose that had something to do with it. As any of you who have read my stories know I'm a wolf girl, always have been always will be. And I have always wanted to write a series on the wolves, now, I have loads of ideas and thoughts but I need to know if there is going to be much interest in them. I can re-do, fix and finish my old stories too if there is an interest. I think the first story I'll do will be my take on Jared and Kim's relationship, so I might put up a trial chapter and see what you all think. Please get back to me ASAP.

Laura.


End file.
